gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III
GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III (aka Gundam Exia Repair III, Exia R3, R3) is the repaired and upgraded version of the GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Technology & Combat Characteristics With the 5th Generation Gundams taking top priority, Celestial Being soon found itself lacking a competent mobile suit force. CB engineers decided to revive some previous generation Gundams for minor interventions only. Despite being damaged during the battle against the Innovators, Celestial Being had decided to revive the GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II for temporary combat. With the Earth Sphere Federation developing mobile suits surpassing the 3.5 generation Gundams, CB decided to overhaul the Exia R2 and re-designating it the GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III. Though Exia R2's arsenal was more power than that of the original Exia, however it was still limited to close quarters engagements. Furthermore, CB had lost 2 GN Drives during R2's duel against the 0 Gundam, forcing engineers to outfit Exia with a GN Condenser as a powersource. To maximize particle efficiency, Exia was given new GN Thrusters for the rear skirt armor. The newly designed, enlarged knee and shoulder armor contain GN Condensers inside them.. As the Exia lineage was not built for long range engagements, CB upgraded Exia's arsenal to include the new GN Long Rifle. The rifle is affixed to the left arm and can be folded up for storage. It can be assumed that the Exia Repair III surpassed the Exia Repair II in the sense of usability with its equipment upgrades, however the lack of a GN Drive would likely reduce its overall performance as the GN Condensers might run out of GN Particles quickly if not used properly. Armaments ;*GN Sword Kai :The primary close combat weapon of the Exia Repair III. It appears identical to the one used by Exia Repair II. This weapon incorporates the new more powerful green Condenser material edge technology that was also seen on the GN Sword III. ;*GN Beam Saber :Length adjustable beam sabersHG 1/144 GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II mounted on the hips. Presumably the same type as the ones used by Exia Repair II. The beam saber hilts are stored on the side-skirts which can rotate a full 360 for quick access. ;*GN Long Rifle :A new weapon that is now mounted on Exia's left arm. Unlike any of the weapons that Exia has used before, the GN Long Rifle is designed for engaging in long range combat and is equipped with a crystal sensor similar to the weapons used by the 3.5 and later generation Gundams. Designed in the same style as the GN Sword III, it can be folded in half when its not in used. This weapon was designed for sniping while Exia itself is cloaked.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 18 "Fight For Dialogue" ;*GN Vulcan :These weapons are smaller cousins to the GN Beam weapon and are mounted in Exia's wrists. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets in a defensive capacity. Their anti-mobile suit capability is virtually nil, especially against another GN powered unit. While there is little chance of penetrating another suits armor, there is always a chance that it could damage joints or sensors. They can also be used in a "spray and pray" fashion once an enemy's armor has been breached, exposing their tender innards. Despite their low power, GN Vulcans can still be a threat no experienced pilot would ignore. While low damage potential limits their offensive utility, the trade off is a high rate of fire. This is very useful when engaging small, fast, maneuverable targets such as GN Fangs and missiles. System Features ;*Optical Camouflage ;*Trans-Am System History Picture Gallery Articles & References Ihflyjzewar9a.jpg|GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III Iqc4eljfki6cg.jpg ibhpru0bh9wkdb.jpg i17h3qspwgy0r.jpg Ib1lfkqe8qroqv.jpg Ib2lh3hwggzc1q.jpg Ibwu2bi2gmcc5g.jpg Ide7gcxh2xwg4.jpg Ispnou3dorlr.jpg Ikvcclelgr4tq.jpg Notes & Trivia External Links